Write Here Write Now
by Vappa
Summary: A writing assignment seems harmless enough. But this particular one is forcing Kaiba to listen to the inner workings of his mind. And he doesn't like it. [New chapter] Jounouchi's turn.
1. The Case of Seto Kaiba

Hello all. Before we start, I'd like to point out that this particular one-shot is very bizarre in the way it's set up. It's explained in the story a bit, but I'll do it properly here. What's going on, is that in class, the students have been told to undertake an exercise where they must start writing on a piece of paper and not stop until they've finished the page. That means no stops _at all_; what this means for this particular brand of writing is that it can end up very disjointed and erractic, without proper grammar or spelling at some parts. But, that's actually the point: releasing restrictions on your mind. I know this is probably phenomenally dull to read, and congrats for staying with me this far. My point is, Seto Kaiba has been asked to fulfill this assignment, and so the 'story' below (I use the term loosely) is what he wrote. I hope it makes at least a LITTLE sense XD.  
  
And I remind you again: ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE **INTENTIONAL**.  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor anything affiliated with it.  
  
----------  
  
Write Here Write Now  
  
----------  
  
The Case of Seto Kaiba  
  
----------  
  
So this is an assignment. Not quite like assignments they've given in the past, unusual, but oh well. Have to do it. Something along the lines of 'Start writing and don't stop for the next 30 minutes'. I do not see the point, but again, have to do it to keep up the grades. Don't need much help in that respect, I can get top grades without even attending school. Yet here I am, doing this writing for an assignment that won't end for another 30 minutes. Or perhaps it's 25 minutes by now, I wouldn't know, can't look at my watch because that would break the writing cycle. Damn it, how are you supposed to write without stopping to consider it? Run out of options. Okay. Let's just review the basics then. My name is Seto Kaiba, I'm 16, I go to high school, I run KaibaCorp, I have a brother named Mokuba, 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons cards and a championship title to my name. Yes I still hold that title, regardless of the circumstances. Once gotten always kept in my opinion. Surely it's been 10 minutes at least. Can't tell though... so what now? I've done the obvious stuff, but I can't stop so I have to keep going on with this rediculous assignment. I should find the man who set this and fire him. I can do it too, I have that kind of power. Yet that would be abuse of power, right? Not like it matters much. Never has. Maybe it did once but I've forgotten it. Christ this is annoying, I wish it would stop already. Who on earth could believe this is theraputic? I've never trusted those psychiatrists anyway. Analysing people's shortcomings is not a good job.   
  
1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 okay that's not working either. I am not going to sit here and count to infinity. That'd just make the time last longer, going to infinity as it would and I would most likely run out of paper. The lines are blue. People should realize that blue is the most appropriate colour for anything. It's versatile. What comes to mind when you think of blue, for instance? Ice, water, cold, sad, cool, calm, frigid, peace, sky, night, power, royalty. Which of those would people think of when regarding my eyes? No doubt it would be ice and frigid; that seems to be the general opinion about me. Not that I care. It's what I want to portray and damn them if they think it's a bad thing. Matches the dragon? Or the uniform, the trenchcoat, the computer screen...   
  
It's really getting on my nerves, writing without stopping. How am I supposed to tell if I'm doing it correctly? There are no RULES for it. It's like setting a kid loose on a city and saying 'come back in 30 minutes', god knows what he'll do but apparently it doesn't matter. He'd end up killing himself from doing something he's always wanted to but was told was dangerous. Because people are stupid like that. People in packs can be tremendously idiotic. Singular persons however maintain their sense of reason and logic which is much preferrable to running around like headless chickens. Yugi and his groupies are the perfect example, always being pulled into one situation or another because one of them got into trouble and they feel RESPONSIBLE for what happens. Idiots. Of course I am hypocritical, I would do the same for Mokuba but that's different. That's PROTECTION and what they do is just bounce off each other in some inane hope that they can fill the gaps in each other. It's all a facade anyway nobody can really understand themselves fully let alone someone else. They should just stop trying.   
  
I HATE this there is no STRUCTURE. Things do not WORK without structure, they fall down and fail and crumble into pieces like they were never there at all. THAT'S why things go wrong with Yugi he never PLANS until he's in the thick of things and somehow pulls out at the last damned second. well I can't work like that. I need a framework to base it off how else do you formulate a strategy and figure out the risks and weaknesses? You don't, that's it. Dumb luck won't get you through life Yugi, wake up to that. The world is not built on chaos it's built on ORDER AND STRUCTURE, otherwise we wouldn't have even gotten this far. Neither would I without structure a base I wouldn't have   
  
Page over have I written that much already? I can't even remember what I've been writing but I can't stop to read over it because you CAN'T STOP so that would defeat WHATEVER PURPOSE this assignment has. HOW AM I SUPPOSED to continue what I was saying when I can't even REMEMBER it. it's like building the second floor of a house without the first one! Idiocy. I wish it would stop but I can't, I can't STOP if you stop you fail and failure is not the option wanted here it never is. So I WON'T STOP I'll just keep going because that's whats expected by others and Mokuba, what would Seto Kaiba be if he stopped? well I never have stopped so I DON'T KNOW and I don't WANT to know so I'm not going to STOP or I'll hit a wall. Wall. I'd hit myself, that's what I'd hit the wall called me and have to look at it. Which is why I'm not going to STOP like they'd love to see me do, just like those BASTARD executives wanted to stop me well sorry I'm not that easily halted. When planes stop they fall from the sky and hit the ground they want me to crash DO THEY?   
  
Yes they do they always have  
  
Maybe YOU want to crash  
  
No  
  
you never tried it so why not  
  
CRASHING IS FAILURE  
  
Failure isn't the end of the world  
  
it is I can't crash or stop for Mokuba's sake for KaibaCorps  
  
FOR YOURS?  
  
Irrelevant. It's irrelevant what I want, because I don't know what that is and nobody would care to hear it anyway  
  
Do you hear it or have you deafened yourself DOES IT MATTER? I've lasted this long without stopping you won't hit the brakes now what would that achieve. Do you believe that? YES. Are you just afraid? Who are you anyway? Stop it you're talking to yourself... perhaps but maybe there is more to you than even you know. Liar. Why would I lie. To trick and falsify just like everyone else. But it's you lieing so what are you achieving in the lie? Nothing no you're falsifying too and hiding I DON'T HIDE. Yes you do but it's been so convincing for so long that even you don't know it. It's the truth nothing more there is nothing more to it. Gozaburo. SHUT UP I don't need that then why are you thinking it I'M NOT THINKING. Lie lie lie like him. Just leave me alone already but I can't because I am you why won't you accept that? Because it's NOT REAL. Then why are you here?   
  
WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?  
  
**--End of page--**  
  
Mmpf, yes. Please tell me what you think. It was kinda hard to write, because I had to actively make sure that it was Kaiba speaking and not ME coming through. If I can think up enough material for the other characters, I'll include their writings as well. But otherwise, 'tis a one-shot. Thanks for reading :D   
  
***13th October*** Just edited some of the grammar after reading Kiki Jones' comment. Thanks a lot, you had good points ^_^. I'm still thinking about how I might continue with other characters, but nothing so far.  
  
***20th November*** Edited the heading so that it says that it's Kaiba's piece. This story is now a chapter one.  
  
-Vappa 


	2. The Case of Katsuya Jounouchi

I said I'd be back, didn't I? And here I am! Last night I just decided to give this idea another spin and managed to come up with something halfway decent. At least, I think it's halfway decent. You'll be the judge of that, won't you, you lovely reviewers?  
  
So here for your entertainment is Jounouchi's assignment. Like I said before, ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE **INTENTIONAL**.  
  
I don't own YuGiOh.  
  
----------  
  
Write Here Write Now  
  
----------  
  
The Case of Katsuya Jounouchi  
  
----------  
  
So. This is some kinda weird assignment. Does this even really count as an assignment? The teacher said he wouldn't be readin it after all. It's some kinda . . . personal development thing. Or similar. What a load of crap. Wait, can I do that here? I suppose since he ain't gonna read it it doesn't matter how much I swear. I could swear the hell out of something for the whole time and no one would ever know. Hehe. The secret people-bashing of Jounouchi. Where to start? Ah hell, of course. Kaiba! Now there's a piece of work if I ever saw one. You'd think the world was out to get the bastard with how he acts. Get a clue, moneybags, no one cares! Well maybe Yuugi does but that's different. Yuugi cares about everyone, even psycho freaks like Kaiba and that Malik nutjob.  
  
Where was I? Ah yeah Kaiba. He needs a public depancing. I mean that litterally. I should do the honours man. On national TV. That would show the arrogant git whos the hot shit around here. Puppy my ass. I dont reckon he's ever been closer than five feet to a dog anyway. And ther's nothing wrong with dogs at all. They're nice as hell when youre depressed and all. I was down once and this nice shaggy one came up and licked my hand and stuff. It was cool. I wish I could have a dog. I'd name it Kaiba in honour of old buckle boy over there.  
  
Teacher said not to think about what I'm writing and just keep going till the bell. Easier said than done but I bet I'm way behind evryone else already. Can't take a look though. Must stay focused! Or ah . . . I dunno. Dosn't seem to need much focus I've been writing garbage all over the place and it wont matter a damn. Not a bad kinda assignment really. Should do it more often. I could be a champ at it. It'd be easier than being a champ at duel monsters I tell ya what. What is it with Japan and duel monsters does it just attract all the insanely evil and insanely good players? And they all live in MY town. I can't win against those odds, specially not when ancient voodoo crap gets involved. Aright it was egyptian magic but I know what voodoo is and it sure as hell felt like that to me. That bastard Malik. If I'da know I would have done something bout that rod of his. Somethin very violent like shoving it someplace very unpleasant for the guy. He deserves it. NOBODY turns me against Yuugi.  
  
god I'll never forget it. I didn't even know what was happening til it was over. Totally out of it. I had no control at all and I coulda killed Yuugi I still have nightmares about that. Being blasted by Ra was nothign compared to that. nothing compares. He could have died. I could have died. But he, he woulda died because of ME because I couldnt even have control over my own fucking body. he tried so hard to help and nearly didnt succeed. theres no excuse for that. I have no excuse. nobody should be able to make me do shit like that to a friend Not to Yuugi or Honda or Anzu not even Kaiba, though I hate the guy Mokuba wouldnt deserve that. or Shizuka. That would be . . . no I can't let that happen ever again. Never. never. not again.  
  
No  
  
Man this is depressing I want it to be over already. But the bell hasnt gone. aaaaargh. so much for writing garbage even I have my limit for that. So what now huh? I could talk about the whether I spose. it's sunny so why the HELL am I in here school is so friggin stupid sometimes. I mean I'm no good at it anyway so why bother. It'll give you a future the teachers say you cant play cards all your life. Well why the fuck not they had goddamn chess champions and stuff cards are no different. I won plenty of money at Duelist Kingdom. I just need one more win like that and I'd be set for life. if only some rich guy would start a new tournament. Some rich guy who ISNT Kaiba or Pegasus. That aint' asking much is it? You wouldn't think so.  
  
damn it why me? I bet noone else is havin this kinda trouble with this stupid writing thing. I'll bet theyre writing their life stories or something. So why dont I try that . . . actually no that would be bad. Theres nothing to say there. life began at 16 as far as Im concerned I mean obviosly I existed before but you know. theres nothing worthwhile saying none of it was any good. perfect happy shiny childhood. Uh huh. Thats what everyone assumes bout everyone else. but just look under the surface and youd be horrified I garantee it. everyone has their demons their nightmares. Im just glad I have stuff to help me deal with them now like my friends. Bad shit is fine as long as its outweighed by the good stuff. Im a realistic guy I know Ill never have a perfect life. just as long as I have some good things . . . some light. that's all I want. Something that isnt bad . . . my sister, my friends, my cards . . . thats all I need.  
  
all I need is right here  
  
I give up. I dont give a shit bout this anymore I'm stopping right now and to hell with what the teacher said so 3 2 1   
  
SAYONARA  
  
----------  
  
Joy. I'm thinking I might attempt a person with a yami next. I have some ideas for how that would go XD. It'll be funky. But I dunno when I might get around to that. So I'll just plug my other fics: GO READ THEM! Yeah. See you round.  
  
- Vappa 


End file.
